The Shoes of Jordan
The Shoes of Jordan is the 3rd episode of the series Basket Sponge. It aired on January 3, 2015. Plot Frustrated that he isn't doing well at basketball practice, SpongeBob becomes hopeless. So LeBron gives SpongeBob a pair of lucky basketball shoes, which were Michael Jordan's very first pair of basketball shoes. LeBron teaches the team a very important lesson about a player's heart. Story LeBron: (blows whistle) Five laps around the gym! Now! Krabs: (pant, pant) I've had one too many krabby patties. I'm not cut out for this! LeBron: Well, are you cut out for money? Krabs: (eyes turn into dollar signs) Cha ching! Yessiree! Where's me money? LeBron: If we win our basketball tournament at the end of the season, the money's our's! Now push it, crablegs! Krabs: I'm pushing it!!!! Patrick: Couch, why are you making us run? Couches are made to sit on. LeBron: Grrrrrr.....it's COACH!!!! YOU STUPID STARFISH!!!!!!! Squidward: (running) Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! (runs into the wall) .....ouch LeBron: (blows the whistle) Okay, everyone, line up. We have 3 weeks until our first game. Next week, we'll be doing a scrimmage against some guys in the street- Larry: So streetball? LeBron: Kind of, but no- Krabs: In the GHETTO? I'll get MUGGED! All me money will be ruined!! LeBron: Nobody's getting mugged! Patrick: A coffe mug? YES!!! That'll go great with my couch! (sits on LeBron) LeBron: (throws Patrick off) Enough! Everybody shut up! Let's focus on today. We need to make this practice count! Bulldogs on three! 1, 2, 3,.....BULLDOGS!!!! The team began to practice. Larry dribbled down the court, and passed it to Krabs. Larry set a pick on Squidward, so Krabs could go straight down the middle. SpongeBob:(under the basket) I'm open! I'm open! Krabs: Here, lad! (passes the ball) SpongeBob: (gets hit in the face) Owwwww...... LeBron: Shake it off, boy. Plankton: "I shake it off, I shake it off, I-I-I shake it off, I shake it offfff....." Everyone: .......................................... (cricket, cricket) Plankton: What? Nobody? Really? (gets crushed by the ball) OUCH! The team continued to practice. Larry dribbled down the court. SpongeBob: (jumping up and down) I'm open! I'm open! Larry, I'm open! Larry: (trying to ignore him) Anybody open? SpongeBob: MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Larry: Anybodyyyyy....ELSE? SpongeBob: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! THIS GUY!!!!!!!!!! Larry: (sigh) Fine. Here ya go, kid! (passes the ball) SpongeBob: (catches the ball) Yes! Got it! Patrick: Duhh....I like trains... SpongeBob: Patrick, here, catch! (throws the ball too high and hits a lightbulb, starting a fire) The team panicked and ran outside to escape the fire. After the Fire Department left, LeBron found SpongeBob sulking on the front steps of the gym. LeBron: (sits down) Hey, little man, what's bugging ya? SpongeBob: Our first game is in 3 weeks, and I can't even receive a pass! (sigh) I'm horrible at basketball. LeBron: Don't tell yourself that! Do you think I got this good at basketball by sitting around feeling sorry for myself? SpongeBob: (shakes his head no) LeBron: And neither are you. (puts his hand on SpongeBob) Treat every day like it's your last. Get out there, and be the best you can be. Don't worry about anything else. If you put forth your best effort, everything else will just fall into place. SpongeBob: (sniff) Really? LeBron: Yep. And hey, I wanna give you something. SpongeBob: What is it? LeBron: (takes off his shoes) Here you go. Do you know what these are? SpongeBob: Your shoes? LeBron: Not just any shoes...my lucky shoes. Do you know who's shoes these originally were? SpongeBob: No. LeBron: Michael Jordan's father's. And then he passed them down to Michael Jordan. Then he passed them down to his son. Then his son sold them on ebay. Then my dad bought them. And he passed them down to me. SpongeBob: Wow....those must be some stinky old shoes! LeBron: It's not about the awful smells of life, it's about what's in here: (points at SpongeBob's heart) SpongeBob: My penis? LeBron: Your heart! You have more heart than any player I've ever worked with. Trust me boy, you're time is coming. Just be patient. Wear these shoes tomorrow. I think you'll be surprised. SpongeBob: Wow! Thanks, Coach! THE NEXT DAY AT PRACTICE Plankton: Hey, have you noticed Coach doesn't smell like rotten cheese today? Squidward: Yeah, I did notice that. Looks like he changed his shoes. SpongeBob slammed open the door, and marched into the gym. Larry: AWWWWWHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What is that ransid odor?????????????? SpongeBob: That, my friend, would be mah lucky shoes! (points to his shoes) Plankton: Take them off!!! SpongeBob: No way! These were Michael Jordan's shoes! They have magical powers. Right, coach? LeBron: Uhh....yeah, sure, okay, .......let's start practicing! (blows whistle) Larry dribbled down the court, and passed to Patrick. Patrick: (staring at the ball) Hmmm.....SLERP! SLERP! This is delicious! (swallows ball) Larry: (punches Patrick in the stomache, causing him to vomit the ball out) SpongeBob: I got it! I got it! (jumps and catches it) Wow! These shoes are doing me wonders! Krabs: Shoot the ball, lad! Quick! SpongeBob: (throws the ball up and it crashes through the ceiling) The ball traveled far into the sky, and hit a plane, causing the plane to crash land directly on the gym. Everyone: (crawling out of the pile of rubbish) Cough, cough! Squidward: Now look what you did, you idget! Krabs: You suck!!! Larry: Get out of here!!! You worthless piece of garbage!!!!! SpongeBob: My lucky shoes failed me...... (burst into tears) Larry: And YOU failed US!!! Now get OUT!!!!! LeBron: (grabs Larry's nipple) I'm the coach here. Now you can shut up. Larry: (in pain) .....yes, sir..... LeBron: (looks at the team) I'm ashamed of you. Plankton: Yeah, SpongeBob, you destroyed our gym! LeBron: Not him. I'm ashamed of everyone BUT him. Larry: What??? How??? LeBron: In my short time of coaching here, he's displayed more heart and courage than anyone I've ever met in my entire life. SpongeBob, I hearby make you team captain. Larry: What??? That was supposed to be ME! I'm the best player here! LeBron: The true best player, is the one who has this: (points at his heart) Krabs: A penis? LeBron: Nooo! A heart!!! And you guys have failed to see that!!! I'm very disappointed in you all except for SpongeBob! Plankton: Well now we have no gym! What are we gonna do? LeBron: As punishment, all of you are going to RE-BUILD this gym!!!! Larry: (sigh) Yes, Coach. C'mon guys, let's get to work. LeBron: SpongeBob, you may go home. SpongeBob: No thanks, Coach. If it's okay, I'd like to stay and help re-build this place! LeBron: Wow. Son, you're truly the most incredible person I've ever met. SpongeBob: Thanks, Coach. But I owe it to these lucky shoes you gave me! LeBron: By the way, those aren't actually Jordan's shoes. I found those shoes in a garbage can in the ghetto. Ha ha. Krabs: The ghetto???? We're getting mugged??? TAKE COVER!!!!!!!!! HIDE ME MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!